1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic sound producing game animal distraction device for use by a hunter and more particularly pertains to distracting a game animal being stalked by a hunter and thus allowing the hunter to draw his weapon without being seen by the distracted animal with an electronic sound producing game animal distraction device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decoys and the like is known in the prior art. More specifically, decoys and the like heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of distracting game animals are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,178 to Marek discloses a deer decoy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,684 to Vidovic et al. discloses a warning device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,139 to Kassarich discloses a noise-maker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,951 to Bilodeau discloses weaponry signal apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,587 to Muckelrath discloses a sound recording device for use by hunters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,938 to Martineau discloses a sound generating device for a firearm, bow or the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electronic sound producing game animal distraction device for use by a hunter that produces sound that readily distracts game animals being stalked and includes a transmitter securable to a bow or a rifle and a spherical transmitter that can be set or thrown by a hunter into an area for use.
In this respect, the electronic sound producing game animal distraction device for use by a hunter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of distracting a game animal being stalked and thus allowing the hunter to draw his weapon without being seen by the distracted animal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved electronic sound producing game animal distraction device for use by a hunter which can be used for distracting a game animal being stalked and thus allowing the hunter to draw his weapon without being seen by the distracted animal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.